Power Absorption
Power Absorption is the ability to obtain the powers of different Conduits. Description Potentially one of the most powerful abilities in the inFamous universe, Power Absorption is unique in that it grants a Conduit the ability to absorb and use different powers and elements, independently from one another. To get control over different powers, the user must first find a Conduit that possesses the desired power. The user then needs to make hand-to-hand contact with a Conduit to absorb their power. Conduits, whose powers were absorbed, do not lose their power. Another effect of this ability allows the user to see the targeted Conduit's memories, particularly the memories of the discovery of their powers. Weaknesses Limitations The user can only absorb powers from Prime Conduits who possess their powers naturally. When the user absorbs another Conduit's power they do not obtain all of the Conduit's abilities. In order to quickly obtain more abilities they have to absorb Core Relays, it's not clear if this step is essential or if the abilities would have manifested on their own if given enough time. The user is forced to develop their proficiency in this new power as they are unable to switch to other powers they've obtained until they do. One of the several problems is that whenever the user absorbs another Conduit's powers, it is possible for both user and Conduit to be rendered unconscious. This can be very dangerous if they are left in a dangerous situation. Like Cole's Electrokinesis powers, the user is forced to absorb from the same power sources or they will eventually run out of energy for that power. When they acquire a new power, the previous power is cancelled out until they find a power source containing the same power; thus, he can only use one set of powers at a time. Post-Absorption Effectiveness The powers absorbed from the Prime Conduits are not as effective compared to the original Conduit. This is seen when Delsin chases Hank across the rooftops of buildings. Hank can use a single smoke dash to get to other rooftops compared to Delsin who has to use multiple smoke dashes and gliding to get to nearby rooftops. One possibility is that the user only retains the same potency as a forced Conduit, as all of Delsin's targets have vastly superior abilities; Hank with his extended Smoke Dashes, Abigail Walker with a much stronger Phosphor Beam, Eugene with his "He Who Dwells" transformation and countless Angel minions, and Augustine with nearly impenetrable concrete defenses and transformations, all of which Delsin has no access to. However, perhaps more likely is the user could eventually develop the same level but they lack the same experience as the original Conduit, many of whom would have had years to learn how to use their powers; in Delsin's case, every Conduit he has absorbed powers from has had at least 6 years to hone their powers, while he himself has only used Core Relays to quickly gain powers and has had no experience using them otherwise. In fact, before Hank leads Delsin into the trap he says he is impressed by how quickly Delsin is developing his powers. Of course this is a result of the Core Relays, but it does suggest that a certain amount of time is needed before one can really develop the powers they gain. The ability seems to weaken as more powers are absorbed, as absorbing Eugene and Augustine's powers did not actually grant Delsin any new abilities initially, thus necessitating the use of Core Relays to gain powers. As a consequence of Eugene not finding enough Core Relays during his final fight with Augustine, Delsin never learns a Karmic Bomb ability for his Concrete powers. Shortly before gaining powers, Delsin struggled with Hank and Abigail Walker twice each and gained their dash and melee powers, but did not gain anything after only brief contact with Eugene, suggesting that the user requires a significant amount of time to actually absorb powers. Even so, Augustine willingly held out her hand to Delsin and he still did not gain any powers, further reinforcing the idea that Power Absorption gets weaker the more powers one has. Delsin's ability is similar to the Power Transfer Device that Cole used to gain Lucy Kuo's Cryokinesis in ''Infamous 2. ''Like the Power Transfer Device, Delsin's power seems to only transfer a small fraction of the original abilities of the Prime Conduit who originally had them. Known Users *Delsin Rowe PowerAbsorb.jpg|Delsin absorbing Abigail's powers... DelsinVideoAbsorb.png|Eugene's powers... DelsinConcreteAbsorb.png|and Augustine's powers. Trivia *Given the capabilities of Delsin's abilities, if he reached Curdun Cay and the DUP HQ, he could become one of the most powerful conduits alive. *Delsin's Power Absorption is very similar to Rogue of X-Men's Powers who also can absorb powers from other super powered beings. However, unlike Rogue, the people Delsin takes powers from do not slip into a coma or die, although they can fall unconscious. **Also, Delsin can access all powers he's absorbed (if a source for the power is within reach) without draining the conduit with said power a second time. Rogue, however, must drain someone a second time if she wants to use their power again. *Delsin’s absorption of a Conduit’s power seems to temporarily weaken them as a result, which would explain how he was able to defeat them so easily after having just acquired their powers, and how Reggie was able to physically restrain Fetch after Delsin absorbed her powers, despite her superhuman strength. ja:パワー吸収 pl:Absorpcja mocy Category:InFamous: Second Son Category:Powers Category:Neutral Powers Category:Abilities Category:Articles containing spoilers Category:Delsin's Powers Category:InFamous: Second Son Powers